


Lullaby

by Justicecadet



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justicecadet/pseuds/Justicecadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about sleep difficulty and hypnosis. This has some light shipping intentions and intimacy but isn't really romantic. (131225)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Yukio sprung up from his bed with sweat clinging to his brow and his heart pounding in his ears. His eyes strained against the darkness and he unclenched the sheets in his balled fists. The sheets beneath him were tangled up around his legs and stifling. In contrast the air above was uncomfortably cold and cooling his perspiration quickly and prickled his nape. It was very unpleasant. A warm hand pressed against his shoulder and soothed him back down. His drowsy, unconscious mind allowed this to happen before he heard his guest speak.

“Bad dream?”

Yes. He had bad dreams often. Most of those dreams were about this very circumstance. He tried to raise himself up again but his disorientation and drowsiness sided with his late night visitor. His hands searched through the bed as his vision acclimated to the darkness, and his awareness rose. Fumbling fingers got lost in the bed sheets and he couldn’t find anything of use. No guns or glasses just a shadow sitting on his bedside. It was too dark to see any features but he knew the silhouette well.

“This is just a dream. Not a good one or a bad one.”

“Not a dream.”

“It’s time for you to go back to sleep.”

“Not a dream.”

His body sunk into the mattress. He couldn’t be sure it wasn’t a dream. Everything had the vagueness of a dream. Dreams usually meant something but this didn’t mean anything.

“A young man like yourself needs rest. But could it be my fault? Wondering thoughts and muscle strain keeping you up?”

He did need rest. He didn’t sleep much. He wasn’t sleeping enough. Work and studies kept him awake but there were other nights when he lied awake because of the pounding in his ears, the cold in his toes and a fuzzy feeling buzzing through his veins. Cold nights and days with heavy precipitation were the worst. He could feel old aches revived. And now he could feel his joints lock up and his body stiffen as his body was subconsciously defending itself.

“Okumura, it’s time for sleep.”

Toudou shifted his weight until he was leaning against Yukio’s thigh.

“It’s okay to relax. Your body is already relaxing. You will feel the relaxation sweeping over you. Your toes are relaxed. You can feel your feet are also relaxed. Your knees stretch and then relax. There is no more tension.” He carried on for a while, trailing up from the fingers to the shoulders, and on about his back and stomach, and Yukio became aware that Toudou was sliding his hands over the quilted comforter according to each body part he described.

“You think I could relax with a demon beside me?”

Toudou drew back slightly out of focus. His expression had changed. “You do every night.”

Yukio felt on edge again. He was remembering the weight of the situation. However Toudou acted quickly to restore the atmosphere.

“You are now completely relaxed and your body is sinking deeper and deeper into the mattress.” Toudou rubbed Yukio’s forearms before pulling the covers over them. Yukio’s head drifted to the side. His body was heavy and he did not want to resist anymore.

“You are breathing deeply now. Inhale, exhale, inhale…”

He felt warm breath on his cheek. Turning back to face his shadow he found him much closer now. In the dark with no glasses he couldn’t judge what kind of maliciousness and betrayal was being displayed. If he could have seen that face more clearly he would have seen numerous freckles like the stars in the sky, and a youthful face cracked with experience and responsibilities much like his own. But gazing down Toudou felt like he was looking through a fun house mirror. He saw someone much like himself but distorted with exaggerated features. He used to have so many sleepless nights and he was familiar with solutions. He closed his eyes and made himself trustworthy. He was breathing deeply.

“Deep long breathes.”

Yukio wondered which of them Toudou was giving instructions. Despite Yukio’s anxieties his heartbeat steadied.  
“Your eyes are getting heavy.”

Yukio’s eyes were heavy but they stayed focused. Toudou pressed the pads of his fingers on Yukio’s eyelids and guided them down. His fingers trailed down his cheeks down to his mouth. His breathing stayed steady. As the fingers glided down to he felt the fingertips graze his chin and then the sensation was gone.

“…Deeper and deeper…”

Yukio kept his eyes closed but they still twitched as his eyes actively were trying to search for answers. He felt fingers on his third eye press down and then smooth out the wrinkle his furrowed brow was making. A hand smoothed over his eyelids again and he stopped trying to assess the situation. He was certain Toudou was still saying something softly but he was drifting off now. He could no longer feel the thumping of his heart against his ribs. He was swallowed up in the warmth and depth of his bed. The last sensation he felt was two fingers press briefly over his lips and then they were gone. Then Toudou was gone. The room disappeared and then the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Afterthoughts: I don’t know whether this is really shipping or not. It certainly is intimate and sweet but who knows what is Toudou’s ulterior motive. I want to write more bed time stories. I like thinking about this kind of stuff while I fall asleep. Oh man, rereading this and I really want to write all kinds of stories about falling asleep.


End file.
